÷And So Ends A day of Pity÷
by the-reedus-express
Summary: OK so here's another GaaraxSakura story...pretty much Suna Is short on medic nin, and who has Tsunade decided to send to heal the village and its leader? Well, we all know the answer to that so plz read...Rated M for later chapters


And so ends the day of pity. The day that brought us all to our knees…The day Naruto and Itachi die…

_Hahaha I wish! After everything those two put me through I'm surprised that I let them have any air at all in their lungs…_

Gaara thought as he walked down the street towards his house where Kankaru and Temari are waiting. Whipping off the last smudge of eyeliner from under his nose that had formed a beard that they had drew on his face, he stepped into his door.

" Gaara? Why are you late? I made dinner 2 hours ago and you were supposed to be here. Didn't I tell you that dad was supposed to be coming over! I guess that you are lucky that he bailed on us again." Temari said looking at Gaara very sternly.

" Well I guess it's a good thing, cause I probably woulda killed him if he were to come here." Gaara said glaring right back

" Why?" Kankaru asked suddenly appeared out of no where.

" Do you forget that when I was still a child he hired our uncle to kill me? Or has that small fact slipped your mind?" Gaara said as he pushed his brother up against the wall by his neck.

" Sorry Gaara, won't happen again Gaara" Kankaru gasped.

" God Gaara, must you be such an emotional wreck? I guess it's a good thing that you are kept up in your office all day… Instead of terrorizing the pour people of the village… I'm beginning to believe that our little brother isn't having much fun being the Kazekage Kankaru…" Temari said as she left the house leaving Kankaru to fend off Gaara by himself.

" Hey Gaara I didn't say anything…don't hurt me" Kankaru said as he cringed in fear.

" Your right I won't hurt you…" Gaara said as he dropped Kankaru to the floor.

_I love it when he gets like this, he will agree with whatever you say because he is deep in thought…_ Kankaru thought

" You know that I can hear you…" Gaara said as he walked back into the room.

" I said that out loud didn't I" Kankaru said

" It would seem that way now wouldn't it?" Gaara said.

" I'm so sorry Gaara. It won't happen again I promise I-" Kankaru was cut off by the pop of Gaara gourd.

He looked up to see the sand hand creeping towards him and Gaara smirking.

" Shut up or I'll kill you…" Gaara said as he looked at Kankaru.

" ----" Kankaru slinked away.

" That's right, just cower in your corner…"  
" I'm not cowering…I'm just afraid that you will crush me with your sand coffin…and I don't want to die…" Kankaru said as he turned the corner and shut his door.

3 hours prior

" Psst! Itachi! He's doing it again! Can we do it now?" Naruto whispered from behind a branch.

" Ok fine but as soon as we're done with the make-up, we're leaving…if he catches us he'll kill us. We're technically playing with fire you know…" Itachi said as he crept up beside Naruto with the make-up.

Gaara woke up with eye liner and bright red lipstick all over his face and gourd.

Current Time

" Hey, can we get down to the basis of this mission so that I can get it done and over with? I don't have the time for this, I have two people who need to be dealt with…" Gaara said as emotionless as usual facing the window.

" Ok if you insist Gaara, I'm sending you back to konahagure to help in recruiting more nurses for here. We are in dire need for them as we face our fight against Orochimaru… we have a nurse there that is already to come back with you, you might remember her…Sakura Hureno. She exceeds all others and with you being Kazekage, I expect you to show her the utmost respect and vice versa. You are to help her train the other nurses and watch over her progress." His father said.

" Are we done, cause if I stay here any longer, I might slit your throat, cut out your organs and feed them to my dogs…don't forget that I absolutely hate you for what you did to me when I was younger." Gaara said Glaring at his father.

" Yes we're are done, but one more thing, don't get her pregnant…that's not part of your mission…" His father smirked.

" Don't forget father, she is a Uchiha fangirl… there is no chance that I could or would do that."

_I wonder how Sakura is doing anyways…we have a lot to talk about…_ Gaara thought as he walked out of his fathers house.

meanwhile

"Ha-ha! He's probably half way to go get that nurse…I wonder who it is…" Naruto said to Itachi who kept glancing back over his shoulder to make sure the blond was right.

"Yea sure Naruto… what ever you say Naruto…." Itachi said as he cast one last look over his shoulder before he jumped up onto the ledge of the building next to them where he sat down and looked up at the sky.

" What is it Itachi?" Naruto said taking his lovers hand.

"hmm I was just thinking about Sasuke again... I wonder how things got so bad..." Itachi said, a tear streaking its way down his face.

"Its ok babe...I'm sure that he is off in some corner with that Sakura girl anyway...he's probably forgotten about everything." Naruto said trying to calm the other man.

" Your probably right, he doesn't stay one way for too long...": Itachi said smiling.

"That's the spirit" Naruto said cupping Itachi's face. Itachi leaned forward and brushed his lips softly off the blonds.

Back to the other

Gaara walked towards the village of konahagure scanning the area for any enemies. He walked alone. No guards. No weapons (besides the sand...though his weapon was sand he didn't carry and keni) Happy that there weren't any enemies, he proceeded towards the village. As he reached the gate, he noticed a pink blur fling itself towards him.

" Gaara!" the cherry blossom said as she hugged her old companion.

" Hello to you too Sakura, but if you don't mind..." Gaara trailed off looking at his weeping old friend. His only friend. True friend. " Sakura what's wrong? Did I say something? Did something happen when I was gone?" Gaara said into her ear as they separated.

" Oh its just been too long... since you've been gone, no one has respected me at all... not even Sasuke..." Sakura sobbed into his robes.

" I'm sorry, but this is not the place to speak of that so openly... lets go inside..." Gaara said regaining his composure.

" You're right, lets go inside...I'll make some tea." Sakura said drying her eyes.

_Sasuke...what have you done to her? She doesn't deserve this...what would Naruto do in a situation like this?_ Gaara thought as he walked into her office.


End file.
